


原来你也是太太？

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanartist Sirius Black, Fanfiction Writer Lily Evans Potter, Fanfiction Writer Peter Pettigrew, Fanfiction Writer Remus Lupin, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, jily, wolfstar, 犬狼, 詹莉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳同人画手/同人写手au，主cp犬狼，副cp詹莉灵感来自于霞太的《太太们总是相互认识》我终于开始要往沙雕欢乐向进军了吗（doge⚠️ OOC警告
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	原来你也是太太？

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【锤基/盾冬/EC】太太们总是相互认识](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587799) by [kuroba_kasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi). 



> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 同人画手/同人写手au，主cp犬狼，副cp詹莉
> 
> 灵感来自于霞太的《太太们总是相互认识》
> 
> 我终于开始要往沙雕欢乐向进军了吗（doge
> 
> ⚠️ OOC警告

1、  
随着罗琳写的《哈利波特》，魔法世界被曝光了。

书里的故事大部分是真的，人物都是真实存在。伏地魔是真的，只是他在第一次巫师战争就被打败了。彼得并不是卧底，詹姆莉莉还有很多被“赐死”的人物都还活着。

书一出版造成了一阵混乱，最后很多真主还得自己出来澄清：“我不是我没有老子活的好好的。”

同时《哈利波特》在网路上掀起了一阵同人风波，各种配对只有你想不到没有找不到。

2、  
除了子世代错综复杂的同人关系之外，亲时代特别是掠夺者们也有不少的爱好者，其中有几个撑起半边天的太太。

第一个是“TRAITOR”。叛徒太太算是很早入圈的写手，一般是写各种犬狼詹莉的短篇欢乐向，还有神奇的邪教拉郎，像是西里斯/西里斯的摩托车[1]、莱姆斯/书/巧克力的大三角、詹姆/詹姆的飞天扫把，每次都把读者笑的要死但是这拉的邪教又莫名好嗑。

但是每篇的共同点都是有个被闪瞎的彼得。彼得出现的机率太高，导致有人说叛徒太太应该是对彼得深有同感，身旁的情侣天天秀吧。

第二个是“𝕡𝕦𝕣𝕖”。纯洁太太也是很早入坑的，专写犬狼。各种风格都能驾驭，不论是唯美浪漫、热血沸腾、还是鬼畜沙雕。虽然她各种au玩的飞起，然而就她本人说她最喜欢写的还是原著向的黄爆跑车（最纯洁的名字、开最快的车（doge）她老公通常都会被她抓来审文（对，她死会了，还有个儿子），每次看到她老公一脸复杂的审肉文她就很开心。

再来是“老子不玩飞盘”。飞盘太太算是晚入坑的画手，然而精美、文艺的风格还有完美的人体结构让他涨粉飞快。而且飞盘太太不只能画正经的，沙雕短漫常常让人笑到找不到头去哪里。再加上产出稳定从不咕咕，很快就吸引了一堆粉丝。

原本是只画掠夺者友情向，后来入了犬狼跟詹莉坑。私下有人猜测飞盘太太应该是学美术相关或是至少有很扎实的美术底子。虽然正经画画的时候会把每个人都画的好好的，但是画短漫的时候就很明显是偏心莱姆斯，就算是沙雕短漫里莱姆斯也是很用心画的，再来的话西里斯跟莉莉的用心程度差不多，最惨的通常是詹姆（对此太太的回应是：詹姆的一头乱发很难画）

最后一位是“🐺”。狼太是里面最晚入坑的写手，以温柔画风著名。全是甜文，犬狼詹莉交替写。每次评论区最常哀嚎的就是“太太你太好了人间不值得你，回天堂前请再多产几篇文吧”“太太好温柔呜呜呜呜呜呜呜这甜文我怎么看哭了”

虽然狼太只写甜文，但是更新速度却是个谜。有时一天三更长篇，有时消失两个礼拜没动静。狼太说是因为他工作空闲时间很不一定，有空就更文，没空就消失。

以上四位太太加起来的粉丝都可以绕整个英国一周，然而⋯⋯

如果知道这马甲底下都是什么人，大概整个哈利波特圈都会震惊吧。

3、  
以防你还没猜到：“TRAITOR”是彼得；“𝕡𝕦𝕣𝕖”是莉莉；“老子不玩飞盘”是西里斯；“🐺”是莱姆斯。

4、  
对不要怀疑，真主下场搞同人，还搞得事业有成。

5、  
原本马甲披的好好的，然而人的本能就是作死。

他们四个参加了同一场cp展。

6、  
咳，打岔一下。

其实叛徒太太跟纯洁太太是认识、并且知道彼此身分的。

这又是另一个cp展的故事了。

7、  
咱们回归正题。

既然彼得跟莉莉都知道彼此的身分，过了那段尴尬期后，多了个嗑cp小伙伴也是挺不错的。

这次的cp展也比上次两人双双掉马的詹莉cp展参加的更轻松了。

彼得上次会被莉莉认出来就是因为他并不是很精熟变形咒，本来应该要完全把脸部特质改掉但是却没有改的很成功。这次彼得跟莉莉两人的脸部变形都是由詹姆操刀，保证没有问题。

詹姆私心的把莉莉的头发变成了自己的黑发，莉莉看在自家蠢鹿常常帮（被）忙（迫）审自己两个兄弟的肉文的份上就没跟他计较。

8、  
彼得跟莉莉一起租了个摊位，正好轮到彼得顾摊，莉莉就在场里到处晃晃。

走着走着看到一条大排长龙的队伍。凑过去看了排队妹子手上拿着的画集才想起来，飞盘太太这次终于在10k粉的时候答应露脸开了签售。

莉莉没那耐心排队，反正cp展开三天，等隔天再趁开放入场之前去要个签名吧。

本着这样的打算，她往前走想看看神仙画手太太长怎样，走到队伍前端的时候太太刚好抬了头。

飞盘太太没注意到莉莉瞪大的眼睛，接着跟下一个要签名的粉丝打招呼。但是那副灰色眼睛莉莉是不可能会认错的。脸部变形最难的部分就是瞳色的变形，一般除非是非常必要否则没人会冒着搞瞎自己眼睛的风险去做瞳色的变形。于是那对布莱克家族的标志灰色眼睛就躺在飞盘太太脸上。

虽然那副眼睛再加上笔名“老子不玩飞盘”已经够足以证明坐在桌子前帮粉丝签名的就是真主西里斯·布莱克本人，莉莉还是为求慎重播了西里斯的手机。

台前的人手机响起，他示意工作人员，然后接通，

飞盘太太的嘴形跟耳边手机传来的声音一致，

“Pads speaking，莉莉我在忙等等再打给你好吗？”

9、  
哦吼，这下可有趣了。

tbc、吧？

[1] 西里斯/西里斯的摩托车（Sirius Black/Sirius Black's Motorbike）：这cp tag我还真看过。我心里素质不够强没敢去看里面是什么内容🌚

后面的莱姆斯/书/巧克力跟詹姆/詹姆的飞天扫把是我拉的邪教哈哈哈

**Author's Note:**

> 对的没有错我开了不是一发完的坑！


End file.
